Retraso
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Ya era difícil sin Lord Bradley. Y las cosas en su presencia, tendían a empeorar. Así era ahora. Luciano x Suzaku.


**Retraso**

Supo que sería difícil quedarse en la sede de la Caballería estando Lord Bradley allí también. Y Gino. Y Anya. Y Mónica. Y Bismarck. Y Dorothea. Y Nonette. Todos. Pero especialmente los tres primeros. Hubiera preferido que Anya y Gino NO lo siguieran a Ashford, donde en parte su deber era vigilar de cerca de Lelouch. Uno que pudo haber relevado tranquilamente a cualquier agente bien entrenado en edad de asistir al Instituto, pero su Majestad le permitió exigir el derecho de ser quien mantuviera los pasos del que fue Zero, aunque nadie más lo supiera. Y sin embargo, cumplir con sus obligaciones y sonreír a sus viejos compañeros civiles como si en verdad estuviera simplemente tomando aire fresco entre ellos (que era cierto solo a veces, cuando milagrosamente se creía su papel y olvidaba por minutos en los que todo era perfecto, que Lelouch era un traidor, que la sangre de Euphie lo cubría, que usó a Japón y sus habitantes ingenuos, arrebatándole más de una vez las escasas oportunidades que tuvo de convertirse en un país digno nuevamente. La familiaridad allí era así de envolvente), habría sido más fácil inclusive si entre medio de la farsa, no debiera todavía explicarle acaloradamente a Anya que no podía traer armas a la escuela, que la clase de gimnasia no era un lugar para poner en práctica sus métodos defensa iraquíes como en el ejército y que definitivamente, en el Instituto no está bien visto que retes a un duelo a las chicas que te han mirado con estupor tras comportarte de esa manera tan llamativa. También hubiera encontrado una forma de sobrevivir al hecho de que se sentía en deber de irrumpir en la conversación con cualquier excusa cuando se encontraba con que Gino y Lelouch hablaban o más bien, Gino intentaba conseguir que Lelouch lo mirara de una manera que de solo imaginarlo, a Suzaku le traía todo lo que había comido en la semana a la garganta. Lelouch no parecía corresponder, pero Suzaku no se arriesgaría.

De a ratos, hasta que Bismarck no le pedía su informe tras días de esta lucha detallada, olvidaba que era una misión a cumplir y no solo un infierno autoimpuesto. Los por qués.

Ya era difícil sin Lord Bradley. Y las cosas en su presencia, tendían a empeorar. Así era ahora.

Tenía clases. Y que instalar nuevas cámaras ocultas en rincones de un mapa que memorizó de la pantalla, tras comprobar que no había anomalías en el sistema de vigilancia. Acababa de correr una milla, levantándose para eso a las tres de la mañana, sin que representara mayores molestias que las de ganarle al somnífero. Se duchó, con el tiempo calculado. Gino, Anya y él quedaron para verse en el portal dela Academia, luego de que los convenciera a ambos de no llevar consigo ni al Mordred ni al Tristán, tras jurarles que por todo un año asistió regularmente sin el Lancelot y no irrumpió ningún ataque terrorista para obligarlo a arrepentirse. Bueno, hubo un incidente, pero fue un colapso general a nivel social y ya tenía al culpable entre ceja y ceja.

Debió darse cuenta de que Arthur en una rama que tocaba la ventana de su cuarto, con el pelaje erizado y moviendo frenéticamente las patas contra el vidrio, era una mala señal. Iba a hacerlo pasar, mientras que se abotonaba la camisa del uniforme del Instituto. La puerta colisionó a sus espaldas con todo y cerrojos automáticos, lo que daba signo, tras oír un rápido tecleo, de que alguien ya se encontraba en la habitación.

-Yo lo dejaría afuera hasta que terminemos de hacer lo nuestro, Kururugi. No le gustó que me entretuviera con él, mientras que estaba aquí, esperándote.

Lord Bradley. Una sonrisa de pitón y Suzaku notó entonces las dagas clavadas en el suelo y algunas cercanas a la cómoda, siguiendo un recorrido hasta la ventana. Bufó y se le acercaron para tomarle las muñecas.

-Con el uniforme de los Caballeros, pareces un pez fuera del agua. Pero… ¿así? Eres un niño. Me da vergüenza ajena.

Le clavaban los ojos, que ardían en un juego peligroso que Suzaku ya conocía y no estaba dispuesto a seguir hoy. Por falta de tiempo. Y también, porque Gino…

-¿Extrañas mucho los mimos de tus profesoras? ¿O es que quieres que un montón de colegialas estúpidas te salten encima al saber de tu rango?

Forcejeó. Intentó desasirse. Solo consiguió que Bradley le ganara por _touché_, soltándolo de repente, para rodearlo con brusquedad, dos brazos como tenazas encima de los suyos. Le respiraron contra el cuello y se arqueó con escalofríos. Odiaba a ese tipo. De verdad. Le costaba mantener su identidad desde que era lo que era (un británico honorario, un traidor a su patria, el asesino de su padre, un Caballero que no pudo proteger a su princesa, un mal amigo, aunque fuera el de un cabrón como…), pero de esta manera, llegaba a un terreno indómito que le inquietaba hasta los huesos, amenazándole con hacer que perdiera el sentido si no se obligaba a ostentar firmeza.

-Es mi misión.-Lo dijo más para sí. La mano de Luciano recorrió desde su pecho al vientre y más abajo. Suzaku se arqueó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Bah. Tienes ganas de justificarte pobremente solo porque te apetece algo de diversión y a todos les parece bien porque no te bebes la sangre de los soldados enemigos.

-¡Lord Bradley!-Estuvo a punto de descargar un izquierdazo, pero se apartaron a tiempo, riendo, con una ligera coloración rojiza en sus mejillas. El mencionado subió los puños, con aire entretenido y desafiante, socarronamente.

-Si quieres, Kururugi, podemos pelear. Pero no soy yo el que tiene que llegar a tiempo, ¿no? O tendrás que inventar algo. Y detestas mentir a la pequeña Anya y al imbécil de Weinberg, ¿eh?

"Bastardo", pensó Suzaku, imitándole en posición pero apretando los dientes en una mueca culpable.

Bradley retrocedió hasta la cama y se dejó caer con aire indiferente, bajándose la bragueta sin mirarlo. Suzaku se sintió un idiota y aligeró la guardia, aunque sin dejar de rabiar con los puños cerrados. Hubiera preguntado qué pretendía, pero habría sido inútil y era algo que ya sabía, de cualquier modo. Se le adelantaron a contestar.

-Sabes lo que quiero. Me lo has dado bien la última vez. Y en menos de diez minutos, con esa boca tuya que es la única explicación que encuentro para que te promovieran a este punto. Si lo haces…me iré. Te irás a tu clase de niñatos plebeyos con ese par de desfachatados. Todos contentos, ¿no crees?

"Si peleas, en cambio, vamos a estar aquí un largo rato y aunque puedas hacer alardes de tu integridad, también es probable que acabemos en el hospital. Y sabes que voy a ganar, porque no pelearé limpio. No sé si te lo han hecho con fuerza antes, pero dicen que es un bodrio cuando te cosen el culo. Y luego caminas mal. ¿No te parece más fácil explicar unos minutos de retraso a todo eso?

Luciano colocó las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, acomodada encima de la almohada de la cama de Suzaku como un tirano en su mal habido trono o un animal salvaje en su guarida recientemente usurpada. Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, como si ya hubiera vencido en la discusión. Como si Suzaku no pudiera hacer otra cosa que doblar las rodillas delante suyo y obligarse a ir hacia la forma en su entrepierna con rapidez, para atraparla entre los dedos, intentando disimular un sonrojo.

-No retrases el momento de probarme. Entre más rápido termine, mejor, ¿no?

Soltó una risa. Suzaku no le respondió. En parte porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía y lo encontraba harto humillante. También porque notó el deseo alarmado de sí mismo que existía entre cada palabra de Bradley, gestado dentro de este probablemente como un parásito dispuesto a devorarlos a los dos.

Tampoco obedeció en seguida. Solo cuando sintió con un jadeo el endurecimiento. Le temblaron las manos. Se dio cuenta, por la forma en la que Luciano había comenzado a aferrar la funda de la almohada con un disimulo histérico, de que estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, agarrarle la cabeza y acercarlo de una vez. Tampoco pudo evitar ver el alivio en el semblante de Bradley cuando supo que no era necesario. Parecía satisfecho de saber que le proporcionaban un servicio por el que había pagado muchísimo o algo parecido y Suzaku tuvo que obligarse a no buscar pelea. No había tiempo para eso.

Tragó en seco y llegó a la zona necesaria en un segundo. Rápido, debía ser rápido. El corazón le latía fuerte. Sus ojos volvieron al reloj sin agujas encima de la mesa de luz. Se humedeció los labios antes de comenzar. Fue Luciano el que casi muere y Suzaku fantaseó por un momento breve (mientras que aún conservaba la capacidad de razonar y no quedaba reducido a una muñeca de carne y hueso que temblaba y se arqueaba contra el calor, sin saber qué fue antes de esto o qué haría más tarde) con clavarle cada diente, probar la sangre del vampiro y obligarlo a desistir de estos placeres bajos y humillantes para los otros, eternamente si ningún cirujano deshacía su trabajo.

Se podía llegar haciendo esto. Solo imaginando que el mero acto de follar consistía en una forma de penetración y que Lord Bradley lo hacía. Dentro de él, estaba dentro de él, llenándolo y embistiéndolo con toda su incomodidad al mantener la mandíbula dolorosamente abierta, evitando atragantarse con la falta de pudor que bajaba por su garganta. Salada, pegajosa. Suzaku pensó en la esclavitud, en cadenas que lo ataban al vicio, en abandonarse completamente a esta sensación y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había terminado. Una mano acariciando su cabello, bajando hacia su mentón, alejándolo de la forma ya más lánguida. Una sonrisa "de trabajo bien hecho" en el cinismo que caracterizaba a Luciano. "Lo disfrutaste", parecía decir. Aunque Suzaku consideraba que no había nada de malo en encontrar una pequeña dignidad que le permitiera no ser reducido a una simple víctima, eso le apuñalaba el orgullo. Anya no tenía razón. No era solo un masoquista.

Eso hubiera sido todo, pero el calor que le dio Bradley se había instalado en su sistema. Entre sus piernas era evidente. Ese uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Hubiera querido que Luciano se arreglara la ropa y se moviera perezosamente hacia la puerta, indiferente hacia su persona durante el tiempo que la convocatoria durara. Pero aunque se subió la bragueta, se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, una mano sobre el vientre y el dorso de la otra encima de la frente. Suzaku reconoció como autora de su caricia a esta última. Al final se irguió cuando iban a pedirle con sequedad a modo de sugerencia que se retirara y le dejara ser, aunque al menos los próximos cinco a diez minutos fuesen a consumarse en el lugar que había ocupado, frotándose frenéticamente hasta la locura para quedar presentable. Solo porque no le restaba tiempo para ducharse.

Luciano se humedeció los labios. Parecía…"extasiado", es ir demasiado lejos. "Ansioso" es vulgarizar lo que sentía. "Satisfecho" es incorrecto porque de haberse conformado con lo sucedido, Lord Bradley en efecto habría dejado a Suzaku a solas con su culpa y deseo. En fin, le brillaban los ojos y ese brillo parecía el de una hoguera a punto de quemar. Uno se mezclaba en ella, rodeado de espirales dolorosos hasta que quedaba deshecho en cenizas. O al menos eso le pasó a Suzaku al ser absorbido por ella. Por eso no reaccionó cuando se inclinaron sobre él en un movimiento espasmódico que parecía un paso complicadísimo de tango, para agarrarle del uniforme por los brazos y hacerlo caer de espaldas al pecho de Luciano, lanzando un gemido.

-Shhh…-Le sopló en el oído, mientras que una de esas manos aferraban su muñeca más fuerte, la de la espada y el bolígrafo, en tanto la otra bajaba hacia su parte más sensible. Desde bastante tiempo atrás que no hablaba del veneno hecho carne en su centro. Allí no había más que una muerte dada a traidores peores que él. Era casi de agradecer que Lord Bradley no se preocupara por hundir la boca y beber allí, como lo hacían acaso otros que le preocupaban más. "Casi", porque él solo perfeccionaba lo terrible allí, agregándole su propia mezcla. Olería a él por mucho tiempo. Suzaku se preguntó si el Emperador lo notaría. Luciano tenía el gusto de la sangre en el cuerpo y no por dar órdenes de que se derramara, además de la insanidad haciendo de su saliva un sedante y de sus cabellos rojizos las serpientes de Medusa.

-Supongo que los Onces no saben lo que es devolver aquello que sin lugar a dudas es un favor.-Le faltaba también el aire al sofocar una risa parecida a la que invadía los comunicadores entre Caballeros Pesadilla cuando Luciano se encontraba con que podía matar soldados recientemente incorporados a las fuerzas enemigas y civiles.-Nosotros, los británicos, tenemos en claro cómo comportarnos cuando nos han obsequiado con algo.-Sus dedos hicieron estragos por encima de las dos telas que lo separaban de la piel y Suzaku comenzó a jadear, arqueándose. La rodilla de Bradley se encajó entre sus muslos, empujando a su vez.

-Por favor…-dijo interrumpiendo los frotes allí abajo, colocando su mano libre encima de la de Lord Bradley, que parecía sorprendido, al ser observado por el rabillo de sus ojos, para intentar convencerlo.-Me…voy a ensuciar. Y…llegaré tarde…si sigue… -Le sorprendió la vulnerabilidad de sus propias palabras, pero no sentía gran fortaleza en esos momentos. Ni para hablar con más firmeza, ni para empujar y golpear a Luciano, recordándole que prometió que serían diez minutos. De eso media hora. Su mirada regresó al reloj sin agujas, a los números rojos, a la imagen de Gino y Anya junto al grueso árbol de la entrada a Ashford, quizás pensando que alguien lo habría secuestrado para sacarle información mediante tortura. Y bastante acertados estarían en su paranoia.

-Si le apetece…-y esta era su última oportunidad, aunque se rebajara a lo indescriptible. Como si no hubieran irrumpido en su cuarto, haciéndole daño a su mascota, prácticamente atacándolo sexualmente y ahora reteniéndolo contra su voluntad.-Esta noche puede…regresar. Y lo haremos…como hay que hacerlo.-Le faltaba el aire, le ardían las mejillas, cuando vio que Lord Bradley entraba en una actitud meditabunda, aparentemente, antes de fruncir los labios, asentir inocentemente y retirar las manos, para alivio y sorpresa de Suzaku, que se imaginaba más tarde teniendo que recordar el toque para llegar en seguida e irse. Esa idea le resultaba mucho menos inquietante que continuar con eso, que no sabía bien en dónde podía terminar. Aunque tuviera claro en qué consistía el acto y ya lo hubiera vivido con esta persona.

Nunca se sabía qué esperar de él. Violencia, quizás. Siempre. Pero en qué forma. ¿La de su pasión o era deseo crudo? Ni una cosa ni la otra le convencían, pero al menos no tenía sus dudas de que se tratara de un agente enviado por su Majestad, el Príncipe o alguno de sus múltiples enemigos secretos y no tanto en la corte. Lord Bradley era una pieza solitaria, que a penas y se dignaba a seguir las órdenes que le complacieran en el campo de batalla. Si podía matar y violar mujeres o mancebos, alcanzaba lo que quizás Suzaku hubiera llamado "plenitud" en su propio caso, si pudiera convertirse en el Gobernador de Japón.

Quizás Suzaku se detuvo demasiado en estos pensamientos, mientras que se desabrochaba un par de botones del uniforme de Ashford y evitaba mirar a Lord Bradley por encima de su hombro, a penas sintiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, arrimándose al borde de la cama, presuntamente para abandonarla. Entonces fue la lluvia de filos bailando en el aire a su alrededor, cortándole el propio aliento por semejante descuido y odiando más que nunca al Geass, que solo servía si querían matarlo, en tanto se apagaba completamente ante la perspectiva de un secuestro o asalto sexual, pese a que en general fuera más lógico pensar en lo primero que lo segundo. La ropa se le hizo girones en la piel. Algunos cortes se dibujaron en rojo, calientes. La excitación, humillante, fue más evidente e intensa. Ante un "crash" sus ojos fueron antes hacia el reloj de números rojos (ahora inservible, con un cuchillo en el medio y lanzando pequeñas chispas azules) antes que al perpetrador, que aprovechó su nuevo descuido para tomarlo por las muñecas desde atrás y acercarse a su espalda.

-Ahora que Cronos no puede molestarnos, ¿por qué no centrarnos en Kairos?

Ese…era su uniforme extra. El otro había sido mandado a la tintorería del Instituto. Eso significaba que…

-¡Hijo de mil putas!

No pudo contenerse esta vez de soltarle una bofetada, de tomarle el cuello y presionar hasta que lo escuchó reír entre jadeos, lejos de ruegos por misericordia. El mundo dejó de temblar entre sombras sin forma. Pudo ver a Bradley a la cara. Este le arañaba el dorso de una de sus manos. Con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, obligándolo a permanecer en su regazo a pesar del arranque de ira que casi le arranca lágrimas.

-Me gustas más así. Eres picante, como Espartaco. Hasta lo que quiero de ti ha mutado, Onceavo.

Una caricia viajó por los cortes leves en la piel de los muslos, subiendo hasta la parte media del arruinado pantalón. Allí donde se juntaban las piernas separadas, entre las cuales se encontraba el cuerpo de Luciano, tranquilo y sereno como el de una serpiente al sol. Allí se radicaron haciendo estragos dulces, hasta que Suzaku le aferró los hombros a su asaltante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, jadeando y viendo borroso otra vez.

-No te corras ahora. Deberías saber a qué me refiero.

La sonrisa de Luciano era sardónica. No se avergonzaba mientras que su dueño se tendía boca arriba, aflojándose más el cinturón para que fuera más fácil a su compañero bajarle el pantalón, descubriéndole.

Suzaku aún no salía de su estupefacción inicial. Eso era un extra.

-Oh, vamos. No me digas que no entiendes.

-Estás loco. Y enfermo.

Luciano ahí sí que se estaba riendo de nuevo y Suzaku alzó las cejas, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera en necesidad y venganza. Rápido, fuerte. Sujetó al décimo Caballero del brazo para que quedaran enfrentados. Colocó los tobillos de Bradley a la altura de sus hombros y embistió. Jadeó. Era doloroso de esa forma pero se regodeó con saber que Luciano tampoco debía pasárselo precisamente bien. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, con los ojos entrecerrados, clavada la media mirada en él, con diversión, mientras que Suzaku se obligó a situar un ritmo al unir las caderas. Lo escuchó gemir. Le agarraron el cabello y le acariciaron el cuello, clavándole las uñas alrededor de la yugular. En el forcejeo podía palpar que aún tenía Luciano algunas dagas escondidas bajo la camiseta. El sudor le cubrió el rostro. Bradley mantenía la piel fría al retorcerse ligeramente.

Terminó, finalmente. Su miembro estaba cubierto por sangre. Luciano le tomó la mano y la apretó sobre el propio, que latía. Suzaku suspiró. Aún estaba enfadado a pesar del cansancio y quería que Bradley lo dejara solo. Pero faltaba eso para pedirlo secamente. Así que rodeó la forma con su palma y sacudió hasta que una nueva humedad lo manchó en el dorso y entre los dedos. Luciano le aferró la muñeca, obligándolo a enfrentar con los labios el semen aún caliente.

-Tus ojos llenos de odio...no están mal como un entremés.

Le cubrió la boca para que no escupiera. Eso sería todo, ¿verdad? Él por los desgarrones, casi desnudo, Lord Bradley tenía casi todo el uniforme aún puesto, descorrido, abierto y manchado, sin embargo. Tragó y fue repugnante como antes pero menos copioso. Al menos.

-Rompió su promesa.-soltó rendido, bajando los brazos. Luciano se echó a reír.

-Era una proposición pero decidí descartarla. ¿Los Onces no tienen esta clase de visiones?

"Jódete", se dijo a sí mismo Suzaku, levantándose para ir en dirección a la ducha, preguntándose si lo seguirían.

Llegó al árbol en la entrada alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Y caminaba mal. Quizás debió quedarse en cama, pero había pedido que le cambiaran el colchón, después de quemar las sábanas en el incinerador. Una pena que no pudiera arrancarse la piel y hacer lo mismo. Aunque tallar, tallar y tallar durante espacio de dos horas, hasta casi irse por el drenaje, hizo pequeños milagros. No estaba a gusto consigo mismo, desde luego. Puede que nunca lo estuviera, pero sería darle demasiado crédito al sexo con Bradley por eso. Gino estaba esperándolo, después de recibir su mensaje media hora antes, cuando finalmente Milly le dijo por teléfono que no se preocupara, que había uniformes extras en un depósito de la escuela.

-¿Vienes porque nos extrañabas?

Lo abrazó y Suzaku amortiguó un gemido de dolor, esperando que la sangre de los cortes no oscureciera su camiseta azul.

-Es decir, Suzz…solo queda una clase.

Preguntó por novedades en el comportamiento del "objetivo" y Gino simplemente se encogió de hombros, bostezando.

-La Baronesa Nu hace unos informes larguísimos. Me he convertido en el tonto de la clase de Trigonometría por leer acerca de cómo el cebo de C.C. se peina con los dedos frente al espejo.

Suzaku soltó un suspiro demasiado pesado, intentando quitarse el brazo de Gino Weinberg de los hombros, sin parecer grosero. Nunca podía hacerlo en estado de lucidez y ese día menos.

-¿Estabas con una chica?

-Solo me retrasé.

Pero no lo miró.

-¿Es Cecile, la asistente del Conde Asplund? Está loca por ti. Siempre está cocinándote.

-Solo me dormí. Gino, ¿dónde está Anya?

Lo que sea con tal de cambiar el tema. Pudo haber estado sentada con ellos dos.


End file.
